


Just Take A Seat

by katastrophiclee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Percy Jackson AU, frazel - Freeform, im sorry, jasper - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katastrophiclee/pseuds/katastrophiclee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under no circumstances is it possible to stop living when you're around Percy Jackson. Nor, as Nico finds out, to stop loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Intro To Mechanics And Bungalows

**Author's Note:**

> So my first published work! It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic, with a lot of gay. I'm very excited to share it! Any and all feedback is welcome, and I will do my best to post regularly. Please enjoy!

Lavallette, New Jersey, was a town you could easily fall in love with. It was small, quaint, and had that nice homey feeling that tight-knit communities give off. The added bonuses were the boardwalks and beaches. There were coffee shops and small retail stores, ice cream vendors and one insanely good pizza place strategically placed next to an Italian ice parlor so tourists were enticed to grab a cup on their way back to their condo. The waves weren't all that huge, big enough to keep teenagers satisfied with surfing attempts and small enough that kids weren't knocked over every time they took two steps into the warm water. Winters were mild, and summers were so hot that the ocean would be filled with people of every age wanting to stay cool and feel that welcoming vibe the townspeople gave off.  
The only problem was all the sand. Of course, it was a beach town, so there's sand. But ever since the latest hurricane blew through, you couldn't escape it. Every spot in town had a fine, grainy layer of it on every surface. The hurricane had also dented up some of the boardwalk, making it harder for some businesses to keep up with the repairs and their every day duties. Most of the places were family-owned and operated.  
But the damn sand invaded every place that wasn't boarded up all down the shore, leading to some massive volunteer efforts to clear off roads, rooftops, and even some homes whose owners left windows open on accident. Progress was made, and soon it was bearable. That didn't stop locals telling anyone willing to listen about the hardships of Hurricane Sandy.  
Nico had heard the story three times already that day, twice from the same guy at the gas station while he waited for Bianca to pay, and then again when she came outside and stopped to ask, and then at the diner later. He believed without a doubt that if he had to hear again how they all pitched in to rebuild a sewer he would explode.  
That was mainly the reason he was sitting in the car, hoping the mechanic would overlook him and just fix the brake light without bugging him. His sister was talking to the guy now, a weary look on her face as she described their predicament. It seemed as though that expression would always be there. Not that he could blame her. At least she tried to keep up appearances, and didn't act like recent events had pushed her near breaking point. That was all for Nico.  
He wrinkled his nose and sat back against the worn leather seat he was all too familiar with. It was hot as hell in this place, and he didn't enjoy it one bit. All he wanted to do at this point was find their way to the bungalow and flop down on a bed. He hoped there were beds in place already, like the insurance guy said. "Completely furnished, and ready for you to move in." He had promised, eyeing the clipboard and then glancing back up at the siblings. "She was ready to move on."  
That last comment had made him furious, and it was only the sideways glance Bianca gave him that stopped him from yelling at the guy. She had that effect on him.   
A rap on the window made him jump and he glared out to see the blonde mechanic standing there. "You gotta come out so we can fix it."  
Nico huffed and opened the door, straight into the stifling hot sun. He almost hissed.   
Blondie smiled at him, extending his hand. "I'm Jason. Jason Grace."  
Nico forced a tight smile and gingerly took Jason's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nico di Angelo."  
"Nice to meet you Nico." Jason looked delighted, which made Nico want to ask what he was so damn happy about. He held his tongue, instead giving Jason a once-over. Sweaty white t-shirt, loose jeans, sneakers, tool belt, blonde, blue eyes. Attractive. You couldn't help but notice that about him. Jason Grace was alluring. "Your sister tells me you're new in town?"  
Nico forced himself to stop staring as Jason bent over to test the brake. He cast a look at Bianca, who was very pointedly not meeting his gaze. "Yeah, we just got in today." Nico's mouth fell open a bit when this Jason guy dropped to his knees and reached under the car, doing gods know what to the car but making Nico sweat even more. He was going to kill her.   
"Where're you from?" Jason grunted, grabbing a screwdriver and maneuvering his hand to find the whatever the hell makes a brake light work.   
"D.C." Nico replied, shaking his head violently and throwing any and all thoughts about Jason out the metaphorical window. He barely knew the guy. "What about you?" His weak attempt at conversation was laughable.  
"Born and raised right here." He continued his work on the car. "This is me and my dad's shop, and I have no intention of leaving it."  
Nico was surprised. "Why wouldn't you want to go see some other places? You've got to know there's a bigger world than this."  
Jason chuckled, mouth twisting in determination. "Yeah, I know. I just love this place. It's where I grew up, where my friends and family are, and I travel sometimes. I just always end up back here."  
Nico nodded, leaning against the side of the car and feeling the sun beat down on him. Thankfully he didn't burn all that easily.   
"Do you think you'll be here awhile?" Jason asked, glancing up at him from the asphalt.   
"I'm here until I can get my sister back into school. That's all I care about." He said, giving it a final tone. The last thing he needed was to go gushing about his sob story and have everyone pity him.  
Jason wisely took the hint and didn't press on. "So you'll be looking for a job then?"  
Pushing his dark hair out of his eyes, Nico nodded. "Yeah, I just have no clue where to start."  
Almost expectedly, Jason launched into a full description of the boardwalk and surrounding areas that might need some extra help. Nico couldn't help but listen intently, wanting to take in as much information as he could. He needed a job. Bianca needed money, and once she had it all set, then she could go back to school and he could live on his own. He was almost eighteen, and he refused to let her stay tied down to him instead of doing what she loved.  
A full half-hour later, the brake light was fixed and the two were walking into the garage, Jason going on about the local restaurants always needing some extra hands. They walked up to the desk, Bianca rising from the chair in the corner and reaching for her wallet.  
"How much for the repair?" She asked, a few tendrils of wavy hair falling out of her braid. Nico shoved his hands in his pants pockets and looked away.  
Jason glanced between them, eyeing Nico's stance and the look in Bianca's eyes. "No charge for it."  
"What?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let me pay you."  
"We don't need your charity." Nico narrowed his eyebrows.  
Jason met his gaze. "This isn't charity. It's for keeping me company while I worked on it. Normally I'm alone, and it was nice talking to someone."  
Nico grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.   
Bianca sighed and stepped back. "Thank you." She said.  
Jason grinned. "No problem. I'd be happy to work on it again if you need it. Of course, next time for a charge." He winked and stepped to open the door for them.  
The brother and sister said another thank you as they walked out back to the car.   
"And Nico, just take a walk down the boardwalk." Jason said as he walked past him. "Odds are you'll find more than one help wanted sign."  
Nico looked up at him, the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Thanks, Jason."  
As he opened the passenger door, Jason waved. "See you around."  
Nico waved once as Bianca started up the car and pulled out, back onto the main road. They were quiet, Nico occasionally telling her what the directions were to the house. After a few minutes, Bianca started asking questions.  
"So that Jason guy."  
"What about him?" Nico internally groaned.  
Bianca flicked her light brown eyes over to him. "Did you like what you saw? I sure as hell did."  
Nico couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "I knew you left me out there for a reason."  
"What?" She feigned innocence. "You need to get out there. Get some friends, a life, maybe a boyfriend?" Bianca waggled her eyebrows at him.  
"Don't go there." He crossed his arms and flopped back against the seat, sullenly staring out the window at the scattered homes along the ocean front.  
"Oh come on." Bianca rolled her eyes. "This is where we make our new start, from scratch."  
"We're not staying here forever." He pointed out. "Why bother?"  
Bianca nodded once. "We might as well make it enjoyable. And when was the last time you dated? You can't hide your devilishly good looks and charming personality forever." She reached over and ruffled his hair playfully, earning a soft grin.   
"Yeah, I definitely give off that vibe of being a romantic, don't I?" He joked.   
"Hey, any guy would be more than lucky." Bianca stated as she pulled off the road onto a dirt one.   
Nico held back a comment that she would've hit him for even thinking. He didn't deserve someone like that.   
"It should be right around here." She said, pulling around a group of stunted trees.   
Both held their breath and sat in silence as they took in the small house. It was a single story, simple and made of gray and white stones. A path of tiny rocks led up to the front porch, which wrapped around a side of the house. It was in good condition for not being lived in yet, it seemed. It was shaded by some taller trees, and between two of them a hammock was tied haphazardly and swaying in the slight breeze. Behind the house they could see the ocean, sand coming all the way up to the back of the house until some grass grew in front of it.  
Bianca turned off the car. "I guess we should go take a look." She said quietly, not moving.  
Nico swallowed and steeled himself. He had known this was going to be the hardest part. This place was the only thing left untouched by anyone except their mother. She had come out here on occasion when they were both in school and she had a day off, planning and setting the place up. It was her dream home. A little place by the sea, out of the city and away from the noise. She used to spend hours telling them all about it, and they remembered every detail. How she had the kitchen redone, the walls painted, even rooms for them when they came to visit. Everything was planned out perfectly.   
What was most vivid in Nico's memory was her excitement over the hammock. One night when Bianca had been out, the two of them had sat down and made pasta, something they saved for nights when it was just them. He cherished them. He didn't say a word, only listened with a half-smile on his face as Maria chattered on about how she had gotten a used bookshelf and was taking her entire library out there soon, so she could read on the hammock all day if she pleased. She talked about how the incredibly kind neighbors offered to help her with renovations, and promised the three of them could take a trip out there as a family before Nico's graduation. Of course, that never happened. Maria got too sick too soon, and the dream died along with her.  
He inhaled deeply, furiously trying to stop any tears. Not today. He stepped out of the car, not bothering with any of their luggage. He just needed to see the place. He heard Bianca get out, her footsteps following him up the path to the stairs. He stepped up carefully, putting a hand on the worn wooden railing. The steps creaked a bit, and so did the porch when he stopped in front of the door.   
He turned to ask for the key, but Bianca was already stepping around him to reach for the lock. It opened easily, and she hesitated for a second before pushing it open.  
Nico's breath caught in his throat. It was beautiful. The door opened to a small foyer with a coat rack and bench, then into a bigger living room. He walked inside slowly, dark eyes wide. It was painted a light blue, with white ceilings and floors and tan furniture that faced a small TV in the corner. What caught his attention first though was the back wall, facing the shore. Floor to ceiling windows gave him a full view of the sea, and the wooden boards that led to the shoreline. A tear slipped down his cheek.  
Bianca gently grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the windows. They had to move on.   
Nico stepped backwards, a few more tears falling silently. He turned away, blinking away the tears and walking to the side, where a couple doors were. Pushing one open, he realized this must've been the room she had made for herself. It was tiny, the bed taking up most of the space. The walls were yellow, and there was a picture of them on the nightstand.   
He quickly shut the door, wanting to cry his heart out right then and there. He knew he couldn't though, instead biting his lip and moving to the next one. The door swung open to reveal a room done in bright greenish blue color, not unlike the ocean itself. It was trimmed in black, and the furniture to match. He knew immediately this was his. Despite the onslaught of grief, he felt a bit of anticipation. This would help him.  
He knew, somehow, being here would help. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it.


	2. Hangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca has discovered the wonders of clothes hangers and Nico has memorized the pattern of the rock path. Also, the only thing in the closet at this point are hangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am so sorry this took so long, international traveling is the worst, especially after starting a fic. Secondly, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they mean bunches to me uwu. Without further adieu, here's chapter two.

Nico was slacking. In his mind he referred to it as settling in, but he knew deep down he was really just being a lazy deadweight. It had been a mere ten days since their arrival, and he'd done next to nothing. He spent his days sleeping in, taking walks up and down to the shore, and moping around. He hadn't even gone into town yet, claiming he didn't feel quite up to it, when he was actually just nervous. The last thing Nico wanted was to make a bad first impression. He knew he was bound to screw up whatever job he landed, just like he had back in DC. The only thing that was different was the setting, although the slight promise of a clean slate eased him a tiny bit.  
Bianca, on the other hand, was like a kid on Christmas morning. During the time Nico spent in bed or on the beach, she had done everything besides discovering a cure for cancer. She had gone and bought groceries, stocking the tiny kitchen with enough food to last a nuclear attack. Cleaning supplies were stashed under the sink, some in the small closet out near the front door. This included a thrift shop vacuum and a mop. The whole bungalow smelled like those ocean breeze Yankee candles, minus the candle part. Just opening a few windows made all the difference to it. Everything was neat as a pin, even Nico's room, mostly because he was afraid of ruining her seemingly constant good mood and not being able to see her this happy ever again.  
She had a few job applications in as well, a couple restaurants, a hotel, and a clothing store. When she had told him this, he'd rolled his eyes and asked if she had let any places for him open.  
But the most drastic change, the one that gave Nico the biggest smile, was the hanger incident.  
He had been walking up from the beach, the sun setting right behind the house, with a few quiet thoughts that he believed would stay in his head until he discovered some new ones, when he noticed the light on in his room. A confused look settling on his face, he'd slipped in the back door and cautiously made his way to his room. He'd pushed the door open, dark eyebrows furrowed, only to raise them in surprise at the scene before him.  
"Nico! Look!" Bianca had been running around his room, a few curls falling out of her ponytail, with armfuls of clothes and a mountain of hangers on his bed.  
"What," He'd blinked several times, ''are you doing?"  
She'd flounced up to him, eyes wide with excitement. "We have closets."  
"We've always had closets-?"  
"Not like these!" She had insisted, gesturing wildly to the closet on the left side of his room. "We always had to put other things in them, like that one apartment where we used the walk in closet as a kitchen. This is our first time actually doing what normal people do with closets!"  
Nico'd shook his head and laughed. "Alright, alright. So, can I ask, what the hell are you doing with all those hangers?"  
He learned that she had had an epiphany of sorts, realizing that she didn't have to shove a microwave into either closet, that she could hang clothes in them. So, evidently, she raced out to the shops and got herself a hundred pack of hangers, and an equal package for him. She spent hours hanging up all her clothes, getting them all perfect, and couldn't resist doing the same with his.  
Currently, they were both sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, a pile of the hangers between them, with the clock reading past midnight and the slight breeze coming in from the windows. Despite the obvious tiredness they both felt, neither would dare suggest turning in.  
Bianca was relaxed, hair messy and her slight makeup was smudged. She had the slight smile on her face that, when you're so happy, you couldn't think of a reason good enough to stop smiling. She was stacking the hangers, humming quietly to herself.  
Nico watched her through the hair that stubbornly fell into his eyes. He wanted to drink in everything about that day, in the hopes of one day making it happen again so he could get her to smile like that again. It was rare that she was ever like this, and he lived for it. He was haphazardly tossing a hanger back and forth between his hands, wanting nothing more than to ask what it would take for her to be this happy all the time, but he knew the answer. He just hoped it would change someday.  
"What are we going to do with all of these?" She murmured, raising her eyes to his.  
He shrugged, putting his down. "I really don't see why you bought a hundred pack for each of us, when we could have split one and had some left over."  
She snorted and threw one at him. "They're color-coordinated, moron. I got you the blue."  
"Turquoise." He muttered, smirking as he let it bounce off his arm.  
"You're turquoise." She groused, half-grinning. "When did you get so pretentious?"  
Rolling his eyes, Nico leaned against the couch. "I haven't been doing much. Gives a guy a lot of time to think about the finer points of color coordination."  
"Speaking of which, you need to get out." She got in her big sister mode faster than a transformer. "I know, I know, you need time to think and get used to it, believe me I know."  
He looked quickly up at her, then back down at his socked feet.  
"But you can't do it forever. You need to go out, explore the town. It's gorgeous, by the way. Make some friends, get a job." She cast him a look. "We still need more money."  
"Okay." He said, curling his toes. He knew they couldn't just get by on her, and he would never let that happen anyway.  
"Really, it was that easy?" She asked incredulously. "No argument?"  
He shook his head and smiled. "You're right."  
She let out a low whistle. "Never though I'd hear you say those words."  
Nico chuckled and leaned over the pile of hangers to hug her. "You probably won't again."  
She immediately hugged him back. "I know I won't. Damn, wish I had that on video or something."  
"Must be the time." He yawned, glancing up at the clock over her shoulder. It was nearly one.  
"Tell you what." Bianca started, pulling back and crossing her arms. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to hang around here and wait for a call from any of the places I applied to. You go out, take a walk around, try to find a place to apply, and then in the afternoon we'll go out for ice cream and dinner."  
He smirked, leaning back on his hands. "Sounds good to me."  
"It's settled then." She stood, arching her back in a stretch. "I'm going to turn in. Night, Nico." She blew him a kiss and walked to her room.  
"Goodnight." Nico echoed, standing and gathering up the spare hangers. He couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness as he stumbled tiredly back to his room. It was a worrisome little itch in the back of his head that he tried to ignore, trying to get sleep to just take over completely. He climbed into bed, not bothering to change out of the t-shirt and sweatpants he had worn all day. Through an exhausted haze he managed to work himself up over going out and meeting a bunch of new people. He had never liked it, and he had a strong sense of gratitude that he never had to switch schools often, unlike his best friend had. He had always been secretly happy he didn't have Leo's life.  
After a valiant effort, the anxious teen fell asleep and didn't wake up until he could feel the sun burning his face through the curtain. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, thinking a shower would be fantastic at that very moment.  
So he did just that, grabbing a new shirt and a pair of black jeans on his way to the bathroom. He could hear Bianca banging pots and pans around in the kitchen, probably another attempt at making a wholesome breakfast. He complained about them like it was his job, but he adored watching her come up with new things every day. Even though she wasn't a great cook.  
He finished showering and got dressed, not bothering to do anything with his hair. He left it alone, and it was only fussed with when his mother or Bianca deemed it needed a haircut. Well, just Bianca now. She would tell him when she thought it was getting too scraggly.  
"Goodmorning." He said, making his way into the kitchen and checked the time. It was already noon. Scratching his head nervously, he thought that giving her some help around the place would be a lot better than venturing into the town. "Need help?"  
He should've known better; she could read him like an open book. In a flash she had shooed him out the door with a blueberry bagel in his hand and a mission: find a job. He looked concernedly back at the bungalow as he walked away slowly, right in the direction she had pointed him to.  
Steeling himself, he walked the mile it was down their road, past some more houses and a few that were more the size of mansions. He snorted, thinking of how his mom must've looked at them when she came here, probably mocking the ostentatious displays of wealth and feeling damn proud of her bungalow in the end. He decided, right then, that it was better to think of her this way. It was a baby step, and he would take it.  
He made his way to the boardwalk, thinking that this would be a good area to find a place who needed employment. He couldn't have been more wrong. He walked for at least an hour just on the boardwalk, finding only a single place that had an opening, and it was a high-class restaurant, called The First Cohort, in need of a chef. Despite his pride in his cooking, Nico wouldn't be so arrogant to think he could pull that off.  
Deciding to venture further, he walked down the main street that went from the boardwalk parking lot to the highway. There were a few people out, mainly older couples and families with small children. He had a brief thought that all the teenagers here were extinct or had run off because of boredom, then it was interrupted by his thoughts of Jason, the mechanic guy. He had to have friends, right?  
Sighing, he looked in all the shop windows, eyes peeled for any help wanted signs. He found one, in a souvenir store, tucked in between a hotel and a small cafe. He went inside and talked to the girl behind the register, who had curly red hair and a bored look on her face.  
"New in town?" She asked, picking at the multi-colored polish on her nails and giving him a look as he filled out the application as quickly as he could.  
"Yeah, me and my sister." He replied, glancing around. There was a really laid-back atmosphere, with wind chimes hanging from the ceiling and a few posters hung on the walls that displayed different art exhibits.  
"Huh. Just you and her?" The girl twirled a paintbrush around, lazily tossing it up and catching it again.  
Nico nodded, scribbling his name and some bullshit talents down on the paper. "Just us."  
The girl raised an eyebrow, obviously looking for more, but deciding to leave it.  
He gave her the paper. "Thanks."  
As he began to walk out, he heard her say, "I'll be in touch, Micky."  
Turning, he frowned. "What?"  
She was looking at him, confused. "What, what?"  
"My name's not Micky."  
"That's what it says, genius." She tapped the page with her brush and reread it. "Micky di Angel."  
He stared at her, dumbfounded. "My name is Nico di Angelo."  
She snorted. "Well, Nico, if that is your real name, your handwriting sucks."  
Rolling his eyes, Nico turned and walked back towards the door. He didn't have the patience for this today.  
"No offense meant, of course." He heard her say, pushing the door open. "My name's Rachel, by the way. I'll give you a call about the job, Micky."  
He groaned quietly as he stepped outside, already feeling like he had screwed up. His handwriting was atrocious, so he couldn't blame that Rachel girl. She seemed cool, nonetheless, despite the awful nickname and the aggravating first meeting. He decided that was enough job hunting for today, not wanting to test his luck any further, and realizes that the cafe next door was mostly empty. He could use an espresso.  
Walking in, he noticed it was more than a cafe. They had small meals and entrees, and a soda fountain. The walls were a dark blue, with fishnets and other boating items hanging off the walls. The lights weren't so dim that he had to squint, which was something he had always hated. It had a bunch of windows facing out into the road, and past it you could see the beach. Some tables were scattered around, the bar had some stools, and a full menu hung behind the counter, written on a chalkboard with some doodles of what looked like rainbow horse fish on them.  
He didn't know why, but Nico really liked this place.  
"Hey, you need something?" A voice from the register snapped him out of it. He blinked, looking back to see a blonde girl leaning against the counter and looking at him passively.  
"Sorry." He muttered, walking up and taking an extra second to look over his options.  
"Don't sweat it." She gave him a smile, and he couldn't help but grin back. "Take your time."  
"Thanks, I'll just have a burger and a drink." He said, fishing around to grab his wallet out of his back pocket.  
She rang him up and went back to make the food. He settled at the bar, sipping at the Coke she had plopped in front of him.  
"You don't want fries?" She called, the sizzle of the burger on the grill in the background.  
"Uh, I don't know." Nico frowned. "Are they good?"  
He heard her snort. "They're pretty fantastic if I do say so myself. We put Old Bay on them."  
Nico wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. "Okay, I guess?"  
"Coming right up."  
Fifteen minutes later and he was unable to stop eating the damn fries. "These are incredible." He said through a mouthful, earning him a chuckle.  
"Thank you, I do think of myself as a master in the fried foods." She stole one off his plate. "I'm Annabeth, by the way. And I'm gonna guess that you're a tourist. Everyone is pretty familiar with everyone around here, and I haven't seen you around."  
He shook his head, taking a gulp of Coke. "I just moved here with my sister. We're here to stay apparently. I'm Nico."  
Annabeth looked genuinely intrigued. "Why did you chose to move here, of all places?"  
He shrugged, not wanting to get into the finer details. "Financial stuff. It's complicated." He didn't mind being aloof. "What about you?"  
She leaned against the counter. "Family stuff. It's complicated." She threw him a grin.  
Nico decided that he liked this girl. They talked for the next hour or so, only pausing when a stray tourist wandered in for a water bottle or something. It was the most at ease he had ever felt in a new place, and he found himself wondering if he should trust that feeling. He learned a bit about Annabeth, and in return, he would tell her some things about himself. She lived in the apartment upstairs with the owner, a woman named Sally, and her best friend Percy, Sally's son. She found out that it was just him and Bianca. He learned that she left her home and family in California to live here, and in return her told her about DC.  
"Gods, I should probably get back home." Nico grumbled, wanting to get back to Bianca. Never mind how at ease he was here, he would rather know how she was doing. "And keep a lookout for help wanted signs."  
Annabeth perked up, gray eyes wide. "You're looking for a job?"  
Nico nodded. "Can't have my sister doing all the work."  
"Well, if you're interested in finding out the extra secret to those fries, I could always talk to Sally about hiring you." Annabeth offered.  
Nico blinked, but before he could answer, someone banged the back door open and yelled, "Wise Girl! Have you seen my damn apron?"  
Nico looked over at Annabeth, hoping for an explanation, but only dissolving into laughter once he saw her starting to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" The voice came closer, and then Nico had to wipe his eyes to make out who he believed was Percy. Still chuckling over the fact that this guy had strutted in demanding an apron, Nico must've been a sight.  
"Nothing, nothing." Annabeth said, waving her hand in his direction. "Just you and your apron." This caused a whole new fit of giggles, which Nico used to disguise his quick glances at the other teen.  
He was tall, a lot taller than Nico, with messy black hair and a nice tan. The part that took Nico most by surprise were the boy's eyes that, even when narrowed with confusion, were pinpricks of blue and green in his narrow face.  
Once they had settled, Percy cheerily introduced himself, smiling widely when Nico accepted his handshake.  
"So Italian?" Pretty asked. Percy, Nico mentally reprimanded himself. Do not refer to people as adjectives.  
Nico found himself nodding, knowing he had to go back but wanting to stay. "Born and bred." He replied. "But I really should be going now, my sister-."  
Percy interrupted him. "Go on, go on." Grinning, he threw Nico a wink. "Just make sure you come back for dinner."  
Nico held back a snort of laughter, giving a slight eyebrow raise. "I'm not that easy, Jackson." Percy stopped, casting his eyes up to Nico's and staying silent, not having expected that response. Nico smirked, and walked away, calling goodbye to Annabeth.  
"Come around later to talk about the job!" She yelled from the back as he reached the door.  
As it closed, he heard Percy ask with exasperation, "Really?". He smiled a little and walked out into the sunlight that felt a little nicer now.  
Back in the cafe, Annabeth snorted. "Of course I am. He's cute."  
Percy smacked his hand against his forehead. "I happened to notice."  
Annabeth tied her hair away from her face. "I happened to notice that you happened to notice. Besides, we need the extra help around here, and maybe you could get a date out of it." She winked and nudged his ribs with her elbow.  
"Screw you." He muttered affectionately. "Stop trying to set me up with everyone."  
She laughed and moved to the cash register. "I don't set everyone up with you. It may surprise you, Seaweed Brain, that I also happened to notice him noticing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ im a poet. but uhhhh. yeah. so nico.......


End file.
